Tied to the Darkness
by Dark Dude1
Summary: CHAPTER 3 IS FINALLY UP! What if our world were tied to the darkness
1. This World has been Connected

Dark Dude: OK people this is my first story I hope you like it and review soon! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or even a copy, but I'm farther in the game than my friend Luna! BURN! 

Luna: Hey! 

**Chapter 1: "This World Has Been Connected**

The walk home from school was short and uneventful. I went up to my room, like I always did, turned up the music and did my homework. Something didn't feel right though, I had this feeling I was being watched. You know the kind when all is quiet and something weird is happening. It was like that, pretty creepy, no? 

After dinner, I got into my pajama's and hit the sack. It was only then did I notice a black cloud swirling above the sky. Another storm, I thought. We had been having storms for the past few days, for once you'd think it'd let up. There was something odd about this cloud, it was all black, no light to it at all, and this dark feeling came with it. The wind started howling, trees shaking like the whole world was trembling. Suddenly it stopped and all was still. 

Peeking out of my bedroom door, I saw a peculiar light at the end of the hall. Figuring it to be my dad working on the computer, I decided to check it out. A hooded figure was there, he turned to me and said, "This world has been connected, tied to the darkness." 

This really freaked me out, I ran all around the house, looking for my parents, brother, sisters or anyone, but no one was there. It was like they had just vanished. I ran outside to an open field, hoping to find them, as well as getting as far away from the hooded man as possible. The light of the moon cast shadows in the darkness. An enormous shadow leapt up in front of my eyes, from me! I heard the words, "In every person there always is a dark side." 

This sucked, why couldn't it be just a normal day where I could get some rest with my family close by? I had no weapons to use, no one to protect me and a giant shadow tracking me. "Why me?" I yelled into the darkness. I fought as hard as I could to get the darkness to stay away fro me. I finally ran out of energy and let the darkness swallow me. 

While flying through space, unconscious, questions were buzzing in my mind. What's happening? Why me? Where is my family? Who was the hooded man? What's to become of me? I hoped all of my questions could be answered soon. Then I heard the words run through my mind that I dreaded to hear "This world has been connected." 

Dark Dude: OK so it's my first story. Reviews would go a long way for writing the next chapter. Until next time, Peace Out! 


	2. Keyblade

**Chapter 2: Keyblade**

_This was the life! Well sort of. School was a bummer, but I had three great friends Luna, Courtney and Drunken Munky. Luna, was an awesome friend, she was smart, kind, generous, funny just about everything you could imagine she was one of my best friends! I could tell Luna just about anything. Drunken Munky, was kind of sick minded, but funny, all the same. He lit up the school yard with his smile and jokes. Courtney didn't go to my school, but we both really liked each other ever. I even got to slow dance with her at a dance. It was awesome! It was just after that things started to go wrong..._

__

__Everything was black, and my head ached like heck! Faintly I heard the sound of barking. Groaning with pain I opened my eyes, well one eye, because my other one was sore. There was a dog on top of me! Funny he looked so... familiar. 

"Pluto?," I whispered. "It can't be true." Sure enough it was true, a cartoon dog was licking me. "This is too weird," I said. "Where am I?" I tried to stand up, but just wobbled and fell down. Pluto waited patiently beside me to help me up. I got up and started walking with Pluto supporting me. I walked over to a fountain nearby and washed my face. I took a good look at myself there staring back at me was: a seventh grader with dark brown hair (which was usually messed up) and shining dark brown eyes. I was a little taller than average height, with a mature face and amazing smile. Or so I thought. My left eye was kind of purplish-black from the fall, and I had many scrapes and cuts. I definitely looked like I had been in a scrap and lost. "I better find somewhere to get fixed up," I told Pluto. He barked and nodded his head to the left. I peered into the sky and thought, "That might work." 

_... Our school was crowded, really crowded, like we had around 800 people with 13 portables plus the school. That's when the school board decided to put in a new school, that would take the people in a certain area to a school closer to them. Both Luna and Drunken Munky lived in that area they had the choice to stay or go. Luna was going to stay at our school and graduate. Drunken Munky wasn't, it had something to do with staying with his little brother, I wasn't too bothered by the fact because I'd still see him in high school which would only mean one year without him. I see now it made a great impact on my life._

__

__It was the most amazing piece of scenery that I've seen in my life. A magnificent castle, in dazzling white and blue colours. "I must be dreaming!" I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to think of any bright spots in my life. My friends, well kind of, they were still my friends. I could think of one more good idea, that was my other crush. She was blond haired (like Courtney) and brown eyed. She was tall and extremely friendly and talkative to just about anyone. I really liked her, but I wasn't as popular as she, I thought and what were the chances of anyone liking me anyway. 

"Snap back to reality Dark Dude," I told myself. "I know this is weird, but I may as well find out where I am and why I'm here." With Pluto supporting me, I headed toward the castle. 

_Courtney__ and I had known since grade 6 that we both liked each other. We got along really well and would see each other or chat sometimes. We were just nearing the end of grade 7 when it hit me like forked lightning. "What is going on, she never did this to me before," I thought after reading an e-mail from her. It didn't say it straight out, but I knew what it meant, I was being dumped._

__

__Once we reached the gates Pluto scratched the door a few times and it opened to let us in. We walked down the long hall until we came to a place where there was a tall chair. A king sat there I bowed and took a good look at him. "Mickey Mouse?" I gasped 

_I still had Luna with me and that made me very happy. Luna and I talked a lot about stuff, who we liked and other stuff. It made me glad that she was staying at our school. One day her dad told her that he tried out for a job and... got it! I was freaked out now. I wouldn't see Drunken Munky for another year and __Courtney__ and I hardly ever saw each other. Now Luna was leaving and I had no friends at my school. I felt so confused and alone._

__"Er... I mean your highness," I said. 

"I've been expecting you Dark Dude," he said. 

"You? Expecting me? How did you know? I didn't even know that there was a real Disneyland." 

"Oh yes I've been expecting you the past few days now," said King Mickey. 

"I still have tons of questions. Where am I? What happened to my family? What happened to my home? Who was that guy in the hood?" 

"All in due time," he said, now I want to show you something. 

I watched in awe as he pulled off the curtain to a case. 

"This is called a Keyblade" 

Author's Note: Yes I will leave you hanging! SO EVIL!!! This is a make up for the first chapter which kind of stunk. I would like to thank my kind reviewers who reviewed my first chapter. Sorry for taking so long to update. On a final note, my best friend Luna (who wrote "What Happened Here" and "Open Your Eyes" review them after reviewing mine) is moving, I would like to wish her congratulations and good luck. Until next time PEACE OUT!! 

P.S. Drunken Munky is not on fanfic and Courtney is a made up person. Do not get CONFUSED! 


	3. Destiny Calls

**Chapter 3:Destiny Calls**

"Wow! A Keyblade," I gasped. It was the most amazing weapon I'd ever seen. How I would've killed to just hold it. 

"Okay now I will start answering your questions, but I have one rule," said Mickey. 

"What's that?" I interrupted. 

"You must be happy with whatever answer I give you," he answered. 

"Okay? Firstly, Who was that man in the hood?" I inquired. 

"That," Mickey said, "was an evil force that you will learn about later." 

"Huh? What does that mean?" I asked. 

The King replied, "Remember my rule." 

"Oh right... stupid rules!" I exclaimed. "Okay, second question: What happened to my family, my friends and my world? I feel so lost without them." For a moment I seriously felt sad, helpless and confused. 

"You will see them again some soon others at the end," he stated. 

"Okay, third question..." all of a sudden I was cut off by a scream. "Heartless!" Seriously how was I supposed to know what the heck a Heartless was... I had only been awake here for about two hours and we had already run into trouble! Mickey had already run outside, so I ran to join him. 

Everything around me had changed, people were running around frightened, the usually clear sky was cloudy and the castle looked haunting and dark. Running to see what Mickey was doing, I saw what a Heartless was. 

"It can't be..." I said. It was though, the dark thing that emerged from my shadow was the Heartless! Mickey ran to face the Heartless with his Keyblade in hand. 

"No!" I shouted. He stopped and I walked over to the Heartless. 

"You want me? Come and get me! I said. The thing stood up high and used its dark forces. I was being lifted off the ground, everything was a blur. Flying through space again I thought. Then I blacked out. 

Waves were crashing all around me, I was lying on a beach with the girl I liked sitting beside me. We talked for hours on end, then all of a sudden I heard a high voice "Wake up, please don't be dead!" 

I opened my eyes. Sunlight was all around me, waves crashing in front of me and I was lying on the beach, there were these people standing around me. One a kind of cute girl with red hair about 14 or 15. The others were guys: one with chestnut hair and blue eyes, the other was a tall boy with silver hair and blue-green eyes. Once the girl saw me awake she threw her arms around me and said, "Thank goodness your okay, we thought you died!" 

"Kairi, give the guy a bit of room, he just woke up," said the blue eyed one. 

I sat up coughing, my injuries were worse, way worse, I think I had another black eye to match the other one and many scrapes, cuts and bruises. "Where am I?" I managed to get out. 

"On Destiny Islands," said the silver haired one. 

"First to Mickey's Palace and now here what the heck is going on here?!" I shouted. 

"I don't know," said Kairi, "but this will be your new home until we can get you back to your old one. Allow us to introduce ourselves I am Kairi, as you know, this is Riku (motioning to the silver haired one) and Sora (the chestnut haired one)." 

"Hi," I said. 

"Hello," said Sora and Riku. 

Through the course of the day I got acquainted with the three good friends, and I'm proud to say that I could call them friends by the end of the day. At night I saw Kairi and we started talking together. 

"So Dude, is it all right if I call you dude?" she asked. 

"Sure all my friends do it," I replied. 

"Okay, thanks." She smiled "So where did you come from before you came to this island?" she inquired. 

"Well, I came from Toronto, a city in Canada, all my friends lived there..." I stopped and thought of my friends man I wished they were here right now just to have them here, to talk one last time. 

"You must really miss them," Kairi said. 

"Yeah," I said quietly. 

"Well you don't need to worry because we'll be your friends," she added. 

"Really?" I asked with shining eyes. 

"Yes," she answered. then she gave me a quick hug and told me "Come on you can stay at my house tonight." 

"Thanks Kairi," I finished. The day had been a good one, I had made some new friends and somehow while looking at the beautiful sea I knew I would go home someday. 

I woke up groggily the next day. the sky was dark and I felt I knew something eerie about that dark sky. 

"Good morning you lazy bum," said Kairi who was holding my breakfast. 

"Thanks Kairi," I said. The food was delicious! I could eat this any day. "You're a good cook," I said. 

"Thanks." 

Once I had finished we both went down to Riku's island where we met Sora and Riku, who were practicing sword fighting with wooden swords. 

"They do this every day," she said. 

"Okay," I said. I felt kind of out of place, I wasn't that much of a fighter, sure I had taken karate a lot and fencing once, but still not good enough to beat these two I thought. 

"Hey Dude," said Riku, "You want to have a go?" 

"Um... I don't think so..." I said. 

"Come on I'll go easy on you," he said. 

"Okay," I said reluctantly. We started off in the position while Sora said "GO!" All of my fencing abilities came alive as I slashed harshly at him. He came back at me with equal strength and swift attacks. In the end though it was me who had the upper hand as I slashed with amazing twirls and menacing moves. After it was all done we were all tired out. 

"Nice moves," he said, "I was going my hardest." 

"Thanks," I replied. It was nice to be complimented by someone especially after just arriving in a new place. 

"Wait what the heck is that?" I heard Sora say. I looked up at where Sora was pointing and saw my shadow flying through the sky. Only this time it held the girl I liked in it's hand. My shadow dropped the girl and she fell straight for the water. 

"No!" I yelled and dove into the water. I swam as quickly as I could and got beneath her she fell straight into my arms. She was unconscious maybe dead! "Wake up Kai!" I yelled. "Come on please wake up!" I brought her to shore. Minutes seemed like hours as I waited for her to wake up. 

Gosh she was beautiful! Even unconscious she was still beautiful, blonde hair, brown eyes just everything. Moments later her eyes fluttered. "Dude? What are you doing here?" 

"Look Kai everything's going to be okay. This is Riku, Sora and Kairi," I said introducing my friends. "And this... is Destiny Islands. 

"Okay..." she said looking quite confused. 

Look we should really get her fixed up don't you think?" 

"Yeah," they all agreed. So we went inside and tended to her wounds. For the rest of the day, all five of us hung out and got to know each other. At the end of the day I met Kai (the girl I liked down by the beach while everyone else was in their homes. 

"Hey Dude," she said. 

"Hi," I replied. 

I'm still really confused about this whole thing that's happened," she stated. 

"You're not kidding," I agreed. "Dang! I so miss everyone! 

"Me too," she said. "Dude, I never thought I would say this, but I like you," she said blushing. 

"Well you know what," I told her, "So do I." 

Then and there my face go hot as I looked into her eyes. We leaned closer to each other, I felt my arms wrap around her and her me. I felt my lips touch hers and we kissed under the moonlight. I knew then and there that this night was ours. 

Authour's Note: Okay it took me so long to write this stupid thing and personally I think it's way too uneventful shall I say. Yes it kind of is a romance story so expect some stuff to happen. Hope you all like the new chapter! PEACE OUT! 

Dark Dude 


	4. Greetings and Decisions

Note: Chenny is the same person as Drunken Munky****

****

**Chapter 4: Greetings and Decisions**

"So, it looks like you had fun last night," said Kairi trying not to giggle as she smiled evilly at me. 

"Okay what did you see?" I demanded. 

"Oh nothing," she said giggling. "Except the smell of love, and the sight of two lovers. 

"Ha ha," I said sarcastically, as my cheeks burned crimson. "Okay, so I had a little action last night, so what, I enjoyed it and that's all that matters." 

"Whatever Dude," she replied. Come on, everyone's waiting for us. 

"What time is it anyway?" I asked. 

"Oh, only 12 o'clock!" she yelled. 

"Dang," I said as I ran around trying to find something to wear. 

"Come on you two hurry up!" yelled Riku. 

"We're hurrying!" I yelled as I burst out of Kairi's house trying to put on my shoe and comb my hair as best I could. "I'm here!" I yelled triumphantly. 

"Okay, Dude has apparently left the building," said Sora, laughing. 

"So what do I need to see?" I asked intently. 

"We have some more newcomers," said Riku, looking at me with his cool icy eyes. "They seem to have come around and apparently know you and Kai." 

"Where is Kai anyway?" I asked. 

"Since she kind of had a lot of action yesterday," said Sora, smirking at me, I decided to let her sleep in." 

"And you say I sleep in," I muttered. "Why does everyone know about yesterday anyway?" 

"Okay, okay so we sort of dropped in, not on purpose of course, but we were just passing and didn't want to disturb either of you," Kairi explained. 

"In your time alone," added Sora trying hard not to smile, "I've got to say Dude she's one hot chick." 

"Hey," said Kairi, punching Sora's arm. 

"Oh, getting jealous, are we Kairi," said Riku laughing. Let's go see the newcomers now. 

As we walked down the beach to the Riku' house, I couldn't help, but wonder who the people would be if they knew me. 

"Hey Dude," a familiar voice greeted me. "Long time, no see." 

"Chenny? Luna?" I gasped. This was awesome! My best friends were right here to help me through this. 

"You didn't think you could leave without us, did you?" said Luna with a smile. 

There was Luna for you sarcastic as ever. She could get a little hyper sometimes but always knew the sensible thing to do and had a good mind and heart. She was one of my only true friends that I could confide my feelings in. 

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," yelled Chenny. 

Chenny, he was just about the happiest person you could meet, with a happy and go lucky attitude. Almost always hyper and crazy, Chenny could cheer me up almost instantaneously. He was a true friend and was very intelligent. Thank the Lord that they were here. 

"So Dude any new adventures lately?" Chenny asked. 

"Um... maybe," I said sarcastically. I then told them everything that happened how I battled the Heartless, then went to Disneyland and ended up here. I still hadn't told them about Kai and the Keyblade, I might tell them later, I decided. 

"Wow, sounds like you've had some fun," Luna joked, "Come on I need some fresh air, I'm dying in here." 

We spent the whole day talking about experiences we'd faced and then I asked them how they had gotten here. 

"Well, we found it kind of odd when Luna didn't see you at school for 1 week, so we called your house, but no one was there, your house isn't even..." Chenny stopped abruptly. 

"Are you saying... that my family... my home..." I asked tears welling up in my eyes. 

"I'm sorry Dude..." Luna said comfortingly," They're gone." 

"No it can't be!" I yelled back. "I don't believe you! I don't fucking believe you!" With that I ran of to be with myself. I had found this spot I like to call it "The Place of Thoughts" or as Riku and Sora called it "The Secret Place. Not so secret anymore I thought as I sat down and poured through my thoughts. Man, in so few days, my life had changed from normal, to totally... weird. 

Not that I hated it or anything, but I wished I had my life back. 

"Why? Why me?" I yelled into the darkness surrounding me from the night sky. 

"Because you were chosen," a voice behind me said. 

I whirled around in my stance and drew my sword (if I didn't tell you I had found my sword from karate on the beach a few days ago). I saw myself looking into amber eyes and a body concealed in a tunic with a hood. "It's you," I gasped as feeling of fear shot down my spine. What the hell are you doing here and what did you do to my family?" I furiously inquired. "What have you done with them?" Just then I felt my whole body shaking in fury. I lifted my sword and lunged at him. A great force shot out of his hand and threw me backwards of my feet into a rock. He laughed maniacally as I struggled to regain my footing. 

"The darkness will always defeat you, you cannot win, and they think you are a warrior," he said sarcastically. 

No one can diss me and get away with it. I leapt up, rage shooting through my veins through a force I can't explain. I drove the sword with all my might and shouted the word: FIRE! The force of my attack left the person sprawled on the ground. 

"Who's powerful now?" I said with a piercing stare as I held the sword to his neck. "Who are you anyway?" I asked still holding the sword at his throat. 

"That will be a mystery to you," said in a hushed voice. "We will meet again I can foresee it," and with that he vanished from sight. 

"What's happening to me?!" I yelled into the darkness. "Why was I chosen? Why me?" I yelled with tears streaming down my face. Eventually, I became so sick I blacked out, I wanted all this to end. 

I woke the next morning to-just my luck-rain. For a while I just wandered, rethinking my life over and over and over again. "Where do I go from here?" I wondered aloud. "Who will bring me back to my normal life? I have a feeling all our lives aren't normal anymore." 

I felt rotten. Somehow... it felt like I brought all my friends into this-without meaning to- but still. "There is no hope for us," the wind seemed to whispered quietly in despair. I had no idea of how far I had walked, that I walked straight into a forest. 

"Great," I said, "I'm depressed and lost." 

Hours passed like days in that forest. Those questions haunted me for the whole time there. It seemed like eternity, until I walked out of the forest. It was dark, yet I could somehow see like it was daytime, like the shadows where my friends. Coming out to play with me, to touch my spirit and make it stop this hurting. Then suddenly, they were gone, scattered into the nothingness that never was. A pool of water was nearby. I walked up to it and looked at my reflection. Looking back at me wasn't the confident, joyful young man I once was. Now it was depressed, dirty and lonely person. Then all of a sudden the reflection changed, it was still me, but in another place, with some sort of weapon, I couldn't make it out. My friends were there and I was happy. Could this... could this be our destiny? I felt happy again, like this reassuring force was sending me a message that everything will be OK. Slowly, I made my way back to our homes following the way that I had taken. I just noticed something though, I was starving, like I needed food right now! Weird how hunger can get to you right when you least expect it. 

As I walked I knew that my friends would be there for me no matter what, that I could face any adventure that faced us. 

Just as I came up to Riku's island, I knew something was wrong. All was dark and there were mysterious clouds surrounding the island. Everyone was there, except for Kairi, but one person stood out. 

"Riku!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. He was being swallowed up by the darkness, his hard face set in determination and will. His muscular arm outstretched toward Sora as if to say that the darkness was the only way off this island. Sora was reaching with all his might. 

I ran up there as fast as I could and tackled Sora to the ground. As I looked up Luna grabbed Riku's hand. It was a big flash... Chenny yelled "NO!" There was a flashing light and all was quiet again. Then I realized it, Luna was gone. 

Author's Note: It has taken ages to write this and I apologize for all my faithful readers if this is not to your liking. It's not one of my best, but it's OK. Please review soon. Rock on! 

Dark Dude 


End file.
